evermoorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seb and Sorsha
Sebsha (Seb and Sor/'sha') is the friendship/romantic pairing between Seb Crossley and Sorsha Doyle. History Sorsha is Seb's girlfriend. The two of them are in love, and it was Seb's love for Sorsha that protected her from The Founders throughout half of Season 1. The two of them are currently off travelling the world together, thanks to the wish granted to them by Otto's father after they and the rest of the circle stop The Founders in Nevermoor. Moments Evermoor The Mysterious Village * Seb and Sorsha smiled dreamily at each other upon their first meeting. Fire in House * Seb waved dreamily to Sorsha when she walked by. * Seb followed after Sorsha when he saw her at the Manor. * Seb called Sorsha pretty. Magical Typewriter * Seb walks through the gardens with Sorsha, despite having other commitments. * Seb holds Sorsha's hand. * Seb asks if Sorsha can have a boyfriend if she becomes an Everine. * Seb and Sorsha both appear happy that the meeting is delayed, meaning they can spend more time together. * Seb consoles Sorsha when she feels bad for letting her veil get into the wrong hands. * Seb is upset when Sorsha says they can't hang out anymore. Supreme Everine * Sorsha ran to Seb straight away when she heard that he had 'perished'. * Sorsha promised that if Seb woke up, she wouldn't join the circle. * She kissed Seb on the cheek. * Seb is visibly upset when Sorsha is fated. The Evermoor Chronicles Normal * Seb is still hung over the fact that Sorsha chose the circle over him. * Sorsha says that not being able to date Seb hurts her just as much as it hurts him. * Seb says that if she ever leaves the circle, he should go and look him up. * Sorsha instantly turns to Seb to say that they can be together when the circle disbands, but this is stopped when the circle gets back together again. This frustrates Seb. Weaving Bad * Seb watches Sorsha dreamily when she walks ahead of him on the way back from school. * Sorsha can't contain her excitement about the fact that she and Seb can now be together thanks to Bella's rule changes. * Sorsha is visibly upset when Seb rips up her note whilst under Cotton Lively's trance. Night of the Stench * Both of them are still visibly annoyed about their awkward relationship situation. Tallulah Brinkworth Meets Her Match * Sorsha went to see if Seb was okay when he walked by in a daze. * The two of them were sat in The Stumpy Plum drinking milkshakes together. * Seb held Sorsha's hand. Forevermoor * In Bridgets dream world, Dream Seb tries to impress Dream Sorsha. * Dream Seb and Dream Sorsha kiss. Day of Hearts * Sorsha and Seb get each other gifts for Valentines Day. * Sorsha lies about being excited for Seb's cooking so he stays happy. * Seb calls Sorsha beautiful. * Both Seb and Sorsha are annoyed that their parents are at their date with them. * Sorsha held Seb's hand. * Seb gives Sorsha a Valentines card. The Labours of Bella * Sorsha held Seb's hand. Spellbound * At the mention of winning the feast if you win the spelling bee, Sorsha and Seb smile over at each other. * Sorsha and Seb team up for the spelling bee. * Sorsha tells her Dad that it was her and Seb won. * Seb was annoyed when he found out that Mayor Doyle would be at their feast. Nothing Rhymes with Cameron * Sorsha says that if Seb becomes the Circle Page, they can spend more time together and Doyle can't do anything about it. This pleases Seb. * Sorsha looks dismayed when Doyle says that he suspended Seb for cheating. * Sorsha yells at Tara for getting Seb caught up in cheating for the test. Twist of Fate * Seb wants the prom to be perfect as it's his first real date with Sorsha. * Sorsha goes to greet straight the second he walks into prom. * Seb holds Sorsha's hand. * Seb apologises to Sorsha for everything that goes wrong on prom night. A Fuffwah Too Far * Sorsha tries to defend Seb at the trial by taking the blame for everything - this leads her to be kicked out of the circle. * Seb goes to console Sorsha after the trial, leaving when she says she needs to be alone. * Seb goes to say goodbye to Sorsha when the family has been told that they'll be banished. Operation Lights Out * Sorsha kisses Seb on the cheek. Being Bella * Sorsha holds Seb's hand. * Seb visits Sorsha at work. * Seb is hurt that Sorsha chooses to join the circle again. * Seb tells Sorsha that he accepts her being in the circle and is happy for her to be who she is. The Science of Seb * Seb's love for Sorsha is protecting her from the Founder. * Sorsha is hurt to see Seb talking to another girl. * When Tara tells Seb that there's something wrong with Sorsha, he quickly asks where she is and runs to her in concern. * During his lunch with Sebastienne, Seb constantly mentions Sorsha. * Sorsha (along with Otto and Tara) runs to save Seb. The Rise of Hollowfall * Sorsha doesn't want Seb knowing about the founder. * Sorsha argues with Seb about going to Hollowfall, as she knows it's not safe to go. * Sorsha runs after Seb as he goes into Hollowfall, but she is too late to stop him. * Sorsha is heartbroken when Seb goes to Hollowfall. * Sorsha is overjoyed to see Seb return from Hollowfall. * Seb and Sorsha hold hands. New Flames * Sorsha says that every time The Founder begins to take over, Seb helps her gain control. * Seb holds Sorsha's hand. * Seb is annoyed that he has to pretend that Cam and Sorsha are together. * When asked to say that she doesn't love Seb anymore, Sorsha can't do it. * Sorsha says that she loves Seb and holds his hand. * Seb saw Tara and Cam in the tapestry room and thought it was Sorsha, subsequently breaking up with Sorsha for this. * Seb caught Sorsha when she fell down during the dance. * Sorsha tells Seb about the Founder. * Seb hugs Sorsha. The Egg and the Snoot * It is revealed that Sorsha's worst punishment is not being able to communicate with Seb, which comes true due to the magic egg. * Seb is happy when he can hear Sorsha again. Nevermoor * Seb pleads with Sorsha when she is overcome by The Founder. * Seb hugs Sorsha when she returns from the beacon. * The two have a heartfelt talk and hug. Similarities/Differences Similarities * They both attended Evermoor High. * They are around the same age. * Both are English. Differences * Sorsha is an only child, Seb has three siblings. * Sorsha is Evermoorian, Seb is not. * Seb believes in logic, Sorsha believes in magic. Category:Pairings